Let The Storm Consume
by Ramonks33
Summary: One Shot, College AU. A night out with Anna goes terribly wrong. Rated T for swears, trigger warnings, and social anxiety filled Elsa. Please R&R, inspired by Tumblr fanart from onmymop. I do not own the cover art nor Frozen.


Let The Storm Consume

_A/N: Inspired by Elsa fanart on Tumblr from onmymop, please enjoy! Reviews make me happier. Ultimate college, AU, And slight OOC. Trigger warnings, slight drabble, and dark themes._

* * *

The familiar sound of the door slamming behind her was too familiar.

_No...no, no, no, no..._

Elsa Collins squeezed the bottle in her hand, the brown glass contrasting against her pale white hand. White upon brown, upon red. The blood stains were still there.

_Don't let it go._

She knew she wouldn't belong here. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight the pain. She knew her social anxiety would affect her friendships, but never like this...

_Bright lights. Bouncing people. Booming beats. She didn't belong in a place like this. She only came here because her best friend, Anna, insisted on dragging her to the party to meet Hans, the new exchange student who was throwing the party. Anna was nearly Elsa's sister...of course she would drag her along. She would've stayed in her room, studying, if Anna hadn't insisted._

_ The anxious part of Elsa told her to ignore it and go to the party._

_ The reasonable part of Elsa told her to stay, and study. Be the good girl she always had to be._

_ Taking the white pills quickly, she stuffed them in the pocket of her huge blue sweater, before following Anna to the table. Red beer cups, brown beer bottles and huge colorful bottles of vodka stood upon it, and Anna was quick to down one._

_ "Isn't this fun, Elsa?" she inquires, wiping some of the brown liquid off her upper lip. Clad in a tight green shirt and a skirt, she looked looser, happier then her awkward, anxious friend._

_ "Y-Yeah...sure..." she murmurs, staring at the ground. She wants to leave. She would leave right now if Anna let her._

_ The anxious part of Elsa told her to stay, not to be selfish. For Anna's sake._

_ She watches Anna down drinks without a thought, as she awkwardly swayed to the music. What time was it? 8? 9? It seems like forever, before Anna runs up to a drunken Elsa, holding the arm of a handsome stranger. Bright red hair, narrowed brown eyes, he shakes her hand briefly._

_ "Your friend is rather beautiful," he says to her, his voice heavy with an accent Elsa didn't recognize. _

_ "I suppose so," she says, trying to sound confident, but her voice shook, "But she's drunk." _

_ That was an obvious observation. Anna was completely shitfaced. She was falling over her feet, holding a brown bottle in her hand. Her voice stank of liquor._

_ "Elsa," she says, her voice uneven and drawling, "Hans is soooooooooo cute, don't you think?"_

_ "No, you are!" Hans replies, sliding his arm around Anna's shoulders. Elsa's nose wrinkled as she sees his hand begin to lower, and tightened around Anna's behind._

_ "Oh, Hansy!"_

_ "Hansy?" Elsa's voice was full of distaste, as though she had the taste of something gross in her mouth. She tugs gently on Anna's arm, "C'mon, Anna, you're going home."_

_ "Actually," Hans says, tugging on Anna's other arm so he pulls her closer to his body, "I was going to let her rest in my room."_

_ "I don't think that's a good idea." Who knew who this guy was? He could be an axe murderer. He could rape Anna. But she was afraid. So afraid. Was she supposed to be the good girl, or the badass?_

_ The anxiety filled side of her screamed to let it go._

_ The reasonably part of her was yelling to get Anna out of there._

_ Elsa, a reasonable human being, tugged on Anna's arm harder, pulling her away from a frowning Hans._

_ "Anna, you're going to come with me," she says firmly, keeping a firm grip on her arm, as Anna tried to pull away to get to Hans._

_ "Nooo! Elsa..."_

_ "Enough, Anna...the party is over."_

_ Those words were enough to anger Anna. Her opposite arm that had been holding the bottle, swung upwards, and released the bottle. The bottle went flying, and smashed against Elsa's face, brown bits of glass cutting her pale skin._

_ The pain. It burned._

_ Elsa scrambles away from the drunken Anna, as Hans tried desperately to hold her back from Elsa. The music stops. Everybody was looking at them._

_ 'No...stop looking...'_

_ "What...did I ever do to you?!" Anna's voice rings in the silent room, "Why...why do you never let me have fun?! Why are you such a BITCH?"_

_ No._

_ Stop looking at me._

_ Stop._

_ stop._

_ STOP._

_ Elsa feels tears begin to flood her eyes, the eyes of hundreds of students staring at her was enough to make her feel like she was going to collapse. A drunken Anna was making it worse. But it was the blood, the blood pouring down her face, that made her want to scream._

_ Stumbling away from the party, her sweater caught on odd edges and corners as she pressed her left hand to her face, trying to staunch the blood._

_ This was a nightmare._

_ Managing to guide her way out of the dark and silent room, with hundreds of pairs of eyes watching her, she was about to throw up. This was terrible. This was going to make her throw up. She kept running, pulling the door open, and stumbling to her room._

_ She fumbles for her keys, as people begin to ask her what's wrong._

_ She ignores Christopher's words._

_ She ignores the supervisor's words. _

_ She runs into the room, and shuts the door._

All the locks are locked. The room is dark. Her sobs are the only sound in the room. Her sweater was covered in blood. Her hands were stained.

She had let it go.

And she couldn't ever fix it.

The anxious part of her screamed to stay hidden, conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

The reasonable part of her was silent.

Hours passed. Or so it seems. She never moved from her position, the demons screaming in her mind. There was a hell inside of her. A storm of demons that was cackling words of insanity and hatred. The world was falling all around her, crashing and burning.

And she let it all go.


End file.
